Reserrection
by Lady Potter
Summary: This is the sequel to the sequel of my first story. So you've got to read the first two before this one or you'll be really really lost. Don't flame me because they will be deleted. Anyway, Cati is "back" and ready for a new mission. To protect and defend
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that has to do with it or charmed or Star Wars or what ever else you see that doesn't belong to me. I own nothing that has a copyright or a trademark.   
  
  
Resurrected   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Catalin found that orbing everywhere was a lot easier than walking or anything else she'd done. She found herself standing in her own entry hallway. She'd been cleaning this banister less than a month ago still alive.   
  
"Ok, this is going to scare the crap out of them I know it," said Catalin barely above a whisper.   
  
She began her ascend the stairs to the second floor study which is where she thought her sons where. She held out her hand, made and orb and it confirmed that they were still there. She walked over to the study that she knew all too well and gave two hard knocks.   
  
"Who could that be? It must be Wendy, though I've never thought of her to knock that hard," said Oliver's muffled voice referring to their house elf.   
  
She backed up a little bit and the door opened and she put her hand on her hip and looked at him squarely. He gaped at her mouth open.  
  
"Dad? Who is it?" asked Fredrick rising from his seat as Oliver fainted.   
  
"Well I didn't think he'd take it that bad," said Catalin from the doorway and she stepped over him.   
  
"M-M-M-Mom?" stammered James and Fredrick together.   
  
"In the flesh. Actually I'm quite dead, but you know I'm a white lighter and so I get to play around down here. Fun, fun huh?" asked Catalin to her sons.   
  
Oliver was coming around and Catalin bent down to help him up.  
  
"Miss me?" asked Catalin as she dusted him off.  
  
He made a few attempts to speak before he stopped closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "How did you come back?"  
  
"I'm a white lighter so I'm still dead but I'm not. It's confusing and I've only been a white lighter for a few weeks that feels like a few minutes but hey when you're up there rolling around in white clouds everything flies."   
  
Oliver hugged her and so did her sons.   
  
"Hey you couldn't have missed me too bad. I've spent longer times away when I was in the force."  
  
"Speaking of the force mom, why are you dressed up like Obi-Wan-Kenobi?" asked James.   
  
"Oh this get up? I was sorely disappointed when I found out that it didn't come with a light saber but hey. I'm a Jedi Cloud Master."  
  
The three men looked at her and she smiled broadly. They smiled back at her and they were again in a crushing hug administered to them by their mother.   
  
"I don't know what I would do with out you guys," said Catalin as silver tears slid down her cheeks. "But you know, before I continue catching up on the short time I've missed how bout I go and check up on Cadance. According to the council she was very upset when she caught wind that I had keeled over. So I'll be back in a second."  
  
She smiled at them and orbed out in a flash of silver light.   
  
"I hate it when she does that," said Oliver as she disappeared from the room.   
  
"At least you know that this time she won't get herself killed because she's already dead," said James.   
  
Oliver shot him a look and then sat back down to finish things with James.   
  
**  
  
Catalin orbed right into Cadance and Charlie's living room. They were sitting on the couch and Cadance almost fainted when she looked at Catalin.   
  
"Wait a second! I just watched you being lowered into the freakin' ground!" yelled Cadance.  
  
Catalin could only smile as she explained the whole thing again. She hadn't spent long at Cadance's before she was orbing back home. When she found herself back in the study only Oliver sat behind the desk. Her sons where gone. She looked over her shoulder and saw the door locked and she walked soundlessly to him. She started rubbing his shoulders. He jumped but relaxed into her touch, still the same as it always was. He leaned his head back and looked up at her. She smiled and turned his chair around to face her. She kissed him hard, but pulled away fast leaving a tingling sensation.   
  
"I hate it when you do that," whispered Oliver.  
  
"I know, that's why I do it."   
  
With that she orbed back up to the others. 


	2. chapta two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else with a copyright. I don't own charmed or star wars. They happen to be really cool TV/movie. So lay off!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Catalin moved restlessly around her spacious heaven house and watched her family from an orb. She sighed and sat down in an overstuffed chair in the corner.   
  
"Who knew this would be so boring?" said Catalin out loud. "How do people stand to do this everyday? Nothing exciting happens."  
  
She looked at the orb and found that it was almost time for her son's wedding.   
  
"Hmm, think I'd better find something good to wear. How bout, white, floor length, satin, thick strap, shimmery."   
  
She snapped her fingers and conjured up a mirror.   
  
"This looks good."   
  
She snapped her fingers and the clothes she was wearing before came back.   
  
"Ok now I get to wait. Fun."  
  
Catalin wandered back to the council and kicked the door open...again.  
  
"Mrs. Wood, would you kindly open the door the next time?" asked one of the council members.   
  
"Yeah, yeah get over it. I've got some questions," said Catalin waving her hand and conjuring up a chair.   
  
"Ask away, there's no way we can stop you," sighed another leader.   
  
"Ok, I've got all the crap to be a 'Jedi master' here but...a weapon. Now that I think about it, no white lighter I've seen yet has a weapon. Riddle me that Batmen," said Catalin crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Well my dear, White Lighters are pacifists. We don't carry weapons because we don't fight. If we had weapons than that would make us soldiers instead of healers," explained the leader of the council.   
  
"Beg pardon?" said Catalin jumping to her feet a red glow creeping over her. "You mean to tell me that I have to do all of this shit with out a weapon? I have to be defenseless? You're kidding! Sure I still have my wizarding powers but I need some sort of weapon of destruction! YOU DON'T GET IT! I NEED, NEED TO HAVE A WEAPON! SITTING UP HERE DOING NOTHING IS TEARING ME APART! I CAN'T BE ON EARTH ALL THE DAMN TIME! LETS FACE IT! I'M DEAD AND CAN'T BE THERE ALL THE TIME! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO! IF YOU DON'T GET ME SOME WEAPONS AND GET THEM NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE MORE THAN A COW THAN I'M ALREADY HAVING! I'M GONNA GET CADANCE!" yelled Catalin.   
  
The council seemed to stop what they were doing when she mentioned Cadance's name.  
  
"You wouldn't bring her up here would you?" asked a lower ranking official.   
  
"You'd better bet you're pretty little wings I would. In a heart beat."  
  
"We'll see what we can do."  
  
"No! You'd better do more than see. I want something to train with because I'm rebelling! I'm going to be a warrior and I'm going to fight! I want and need to! It would be in my blood if I had any but I don't think I do but it courses through me like blood. GET YOUR ASSES ON IT NOW!"   
  
Catalin stormed out of the council hall and orbed down to earth to pay a visit to Cadance.   
  
"Cadance!" yelled Catalin from the lower floor.  
  
Cadance walked down the stairs and looked at Catalin.  
  
"You bellowed, oh angelic one," laughed Cadance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm threatening the council. I want weapons but they won't give them to me. Would you like to come up and help?" asked Catalin.  
  
Catalin swore she saw horns grow out of Cadance's head and she nodded grinning.   
  
"Beam me up, Cati," said Cadance.   
  
Catalin nodded and took hold of Cadance's shoulders and orbed up.   
  
Cadance and Catalin walked up to the doors and both kicked them open. Catalin stayed out as Cadance worked her magic. When she came out grinning Catalin knew she had succeeded.   
  
"Your weapons will be at your every call. They were more than happy to oblige if it meant getting rid of me," grinned Cadance.   
  
They slapped hands and Catalin took her back down. When she returned to her house it still looked the same.   
  
"Weapons"  
  
She was transported to a white hall full of every kind of weapon of destruction.   
  
"Ok, let's narrow the search. Light Saber."  
  
She was confronted with three or four of them and she smiled and yelled Thanks to the council before picking one up and activating it. It was purple; another was green, a red, and a blue.   
  
"Look at all the pretty colors. I think I'm gonna play with the green one for a while."  
  
And she did. She created a training room that simulated fights and she fought with them. Sometimes she won and sometimes she lost. She versed Darth Vader and lost.   
  
"Go figure. I kiss your feet Lord Vader," laughed Catalin before making him vanish.  
  
**  
Catalin prepared for James' wedding. Once she was in her dress she vanished to the weaponry hall. She grinned before picking out one that went with her dress.  
  
James' wedding was beautiful. Sarah looked stunning and a lot of people were surprised to see Catalin. The best part about it was she came dressed in the original dress with a white re-curve bow and a quiver of pure white arrows slung across her back.   
  
"Mother! Why are you carrying weapons to my wedding?" exclaimed James.  
  
"What? Don't you like it? The council gave it to me. It's the weapon of choice until the crossbows come in with the darts. That will be fun."  
  
"Mother, honestly," started James.  
  
"It's awesome mom! Where did you get it and where can I sign up for one?" cut in Fredrick.   
  
Catalin shook her head and made her way over to where Oliver was and sat down with him.  
  
"It's hard to believe isn't it? One of our sons is finally married and getting ready to start a family of their own," said Catalin.   
  
Oliver nodded and looked at her with sad eyes.   
  
"Oliver, what's the matter?"  
  
"You, you're the matter. It's just not the same Cate, you not being here with me all the time. You're gone for long periods of time. All you do is sit up there and do nothing. You're waiting for a mission that hasn't even happened yet. You're not fighting a war can't you at least stay with me for a while? James is going to be around more with Sarah but Fredrick is gone. I've got the team and we miss you so much. I just, I fall apart anymore," said Oliver with tears in his eyes.   
  
Catalin looked at him and put her hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Ollie, I'm going to be with you always. Right here," said Catalin patting his heart. "I'm never going to leave you. You married me and now you're stuck with me. And besides... I love you too much."  
  
He smiled and hugged her tight. He missed that and so did she. His strong embraces and warm smiles, she had decided to stay on earth with him for as long as she could.   
  
"I'm going to stay," said Catalin softly. "But only until they call me, then I have to leave but I will be back I promise."  
  
He looked at her with eyes that were half hopeful half doubtful.   
  
"Can you promise me that for ever. Cross your heart and hope to go to hell if you break that promise?"  
  
"Promise." 


	3. Chapta 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; Star Wars, Charmed, or anything else you see that doesn't belong to me. So don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
Catalin watched as the strong man she married broke down into tears. She hugged him tightly and whispered reassurances to him. He held onto her for as long as he could. He pulled away and wiped his eyes.   
  
She smiled at him and kissed him softly.   
  
"There now, its not that bad now is it?" asked Catalin standing up.   
  
She smiled at him and then took the bow off of her back.   
  
"Do you want to see me nail that leaf from 100 yards?"  
  
Oliver looked up at her with a look of interest and fear.   
  
"Oh come on Oliver I have battles with Darth Vader, check it out," said Catalin knocking an arrow and letting the arrow fly. Oliver watched as the arrow pinned the leaf to the tree and she looked absolutely pleased with herself.   
  
"Mom, will you teach me how to do that?" asked Fredrick running up to her.   
  
"Sure, I'll bring you up at some point so you can shoot in my endless white room."   
  
The reception lasted into the wee hours of the morning and Catalin went home with Oliver. The next morning she went to change into one of her older robes from teaching. The only problem was any article of clothing that belonged to her would turn a pure white when she tried to put it on. Catalin glared at her hand and then up at the ceiling.   
  
"I hope you know I hate you all!" shouted Catalin.  
  
Oliver rolled over and gave her a confused look until he saw her facing the ceiling.  
  
"What did they do this time?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Look," said Catalin holding out the white robe.  
  
"Wasn't that black?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Yes," said Catalin exasperatedly.   
  
Oliver nodded but continued to look politely puzzled.  
  
"Watch dear, watch," said Catalin leaning over and picking up a black piece of clothing that was hers. Oliver watched as it turned a pure white.   
  
"That could definitely pose a problem," laughed Oliver.   
  
Catalin shot him a look and then disappeared in a flash of silver light.   
  
"I really hate it when she does that," said Oliver sitting cross-legged on the bed.   
  
**   
  
Catalin stormed into the Council Hall and the leaders looked up.   
  
"What?" asked one of them   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND THE COLOR WHITE! I PRACTICALLY DISPISE THE COLOR WHITE!" yelled Catalin.  
  
The head leader looked down at her and said, "Catalin, we're angels, that is our color. White is a symbol of purity."  
  
"Purity my ass! This was one of my Hogwarts teaching robes! I liked it black!"   
  
"Black is forbidden here!"   
  
"That is shit who makes up these rules!?" shouted Catalin.   
  
"God," answered the Council together.   
  
"No, he never said that black was a forbidden color. I know this, that is you guys making up rules. I want to talk to your boss."  
  
"You cannot do such a thing."   
  
"Yes I can and I will. Now take me to your leader or else I won't come in peace...I'll raise hell."  
  
One of the members leaned over and whispered to the Head Leader, "Sir is she ready to see our Lord yet?"  
  
"Well, we'll find out. She brought this upon herself," whispered the leader in return. "You shall see our Lord but you must wait whilst I have a conference with him. Stay here and do not move."  
  
The leader disappeared in a flash of golden light and she looked at the other council members. She sighed and conjured up a chair to sit in. She waited for what seemed like hours but the leader returned and motioned for her to follow.   
  
She stood up from her chair and followed the member. He placed his hands on her shoulders and orbed away with her. When she opened her eyes again she was standing alone in a bright white room.   
  
"Catalin Marie," said a male disembodied voice.   
  
Catalin looked around her and saw no one.   
  
"Yes it is I," said Catalin.  
  
"My purest of children," said the voice.  
  
"Purest? Me? Ha," said Catalin.  
  
"I have a special mission for you my child. It is very important that you achieve this task for if you fail then I feel your world as you know it will be lost."  
  
"Oh boy, I've heard that line before. Who is it this time? Veran or Voldemort?" asked Catalin.   
  
"Neither. They are shape shifters, not of my creation. Worse than Voldemort, they will terrorize and destroy your world and then move on to the rest of the world."   
  
"That sounds no so good so what do I have to do?" asked Catalin cringing.   
  
"I will send to you also the purest of my children of your kind and you will need to birth a child of light to help you save the world. There is one other piece of this puzzle that will be revealed to you in due time. You shall have a son. The other child of light is a daughter not of you."   
  
"Oh....I don't think I like this....You telling me that I have to have a child? There's only one problem....I'M DEAD!"   
  
"Am I not the Lord? Can I not do anything I wish? I say you shall conceive a child and you shall. Now go forth and a wait for the second Angel. He will make himself known to you in due time."   
  
With those words Catalin was sent back to the Council room where she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.   
  
"PEACHY JUST PEACHY!" yelled Catalin as she orbed down to Earth.   
  
She orbed to Cadance's house but found no one. She turned her head and saw the calendar.  
  
"Damn it's October."   
  
Catalin orbed to Hogwarts, directly into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room where Cadance was teaching.   
  
"DEMON!" yelled a first year.   
  
"No I'm not a demon," said Catalin turning to look at Cadance.   
  
"I hate it when you do that," said Cadance laughing. "Kids this is a white lighter or an angel. Though I can't explain to you why this one is an Angel I've known her the majority of my life."   
  
"I'll come after class." Said Catalin leaving the room.   
  
She began walking down to the Auroring classroom to see if anyone had filled in her place. The door was locked when she got down there. She shrugged and orbed in. It was pitch black and she waved her hand and lit the candles. It was exactly the same way she had left it. When the bell rang she orbed back up to Cadance's classroom.   
  
"So what can I do for you my dead friend?"   
  
"Well nothing actually. I just needed to talk and I don't think Oliver would be the best person to tell this kind of stuff to until much later."  
  
"What did the oh heavenly ones tell you?"   
  
"Well I went to see God and he told me I was a pure child. I laughed. He told me of a new evil coming and told me that I had to birth the weapon that will be used to fight it."  
  
"Sounds sticky."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't you hate it when they do that?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Very much. Oh and I think I'm coming back to teach."   
  
"Oh that would be a lot of fun for me. I haven't done something evil and a while."   
  
Catalin smiled at her but was called back up.  
  
"I gotta go but I'll be back down ASAP," said Catalin orbing off.   
  
Catalin appeared before the council and said, "You rang oh slave drivers?"  
  
"You are wanted at your home and we suggest you do as your told and go to your home here."  
  
Catalin eyed them suspiciously and turned to leave. She walked down to her house and walked in. There was someone sitting in a chair with it's back to her.  
  
"Uh...hi?" asked Catalin as she walked into her house.   
  
The young man turned around and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. He was tall and younger. He had eye length straight red hair parted in the center, with bright blue eyes.   
  
"Good god I didn't know any better I'd say that you were Percy Weasley," said Catalin.   
  
"I am what ever you want me to be. I look like the deepest desire of your heart," said the man. "I am Callisto, I came before the Founding Fathers of Hogwarts."  
  
"I never knew I had feelings for Percy. Dude that's weird. Well he is Oliver's best friend after all and..."  
  
But Catalin was cut off by Callisto's soft lips upon her own.   
  
"Alright, have it your way but I've got to tell Cadance about this one. " 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Charmed or anything else with a copyright on it. I own NOTHING.   
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Catalin reappeared to Cadance a few days later. Cadance's class let out and Catalin walked in.   
  
"So who's the angel boy?" asked Cadance putting the notes away.  
  
"You're not gonna believe it," said Catalin sitting down on the edge of the desk.   
  
"Try me," said Cadance sitting down in her chair.   
  
"Well, his name is Callisto. He appeared to me as the deepest desire of my heart," started Catalin.  
  
"Oh so he looked like Oliver?"  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
Cadance looked up with a questioning expression. "Who?"  
  
"Percy."  
  
Cadance fell out of her chair and rolled under the desk. She stuck her head up over the edge of the desk.   
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope, dead serious."  
  
"Oh I think we need to torture him with that bit of info." Said Cadance.  
  
"No!" said Catalin quickly. "Anyway, I need to go and ask Professor Dumbledore for my job back."   
  
Cadance nodded, "I'll be right here. Come back and we'll formulate a plan. I say we torture your uncle."   
  
Catalin laughed evilly as she left the room and headed for Dumbledore's office.   
  
She glared at the gargoyle and orbed into his office instead.   
  
"Damn gargoyle," said Catalin as she reappeared inside the office.   
  
"Hello Catalin, long time no see."   
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore. I've come to ask if I can have my job back."  
  
"You never lost your job. I'll tell the school tonight at dinner."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
"I'd suggest you go and get ready though because classes for you will start tomorrow morning after breakfast."  
  
"Yes sir," smiled Catalin and left the office and headed back to Cadance's classroom.   
  
"Woohoo I start work again tomorrow. Wanna wreck havoc at dinner tonight?" asked Catalin upon entering the room.   
  
Cadance looked up and smiled evilly.   
  
"But of course," said Cadance.   
  
"Ok, I think I'd better go and tell Oliver and the boys."  
  
"Alright I'll see you at dinner then."  
  
"Ok," said Catalin and she orbed home.   
  
The entrance hall was dead silent.   
  
"HELLO! IS MY FAMILY HOME!?" yelled Catalin.   
  
Catalin walked up one of the grand staircases and up to Oliver's study. She knocked once and no one answered.   
  
"Hm I wonder where they are," said Catalin walking around.   
  
She heard the front door open downstairs and she walked back down the stairs.   
  
"Hey mom what are you doing home?" asked James.   
  
"Well I'm looking for your father."   
  
"Dad's at practice."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Uhhh the field in London."  
  
"Ok, if you ever need to get hold of me and you know I'm not up there look into Hogwarts because I'm going back to work tonight."  
  
"Alright mom."  
  
Catalin nodded to her son and orbed to the field in London and saw the England team practicing and Oliver shouting from the pitch.   
  
"Good! Let's run that one more time and we'll be done."  
  
Catalin walked down the stands and onto the pitch and over to where Oliver was standing on the pitch.   
  
"Interesting, new tactics?" asked Catalin.  
  
Oliver nearly had a heart attack. He whipped around eyes wide. Apparently she'd scared the living daylights out of him.   
  
"Cate, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Well I came to tell you that I'm going back to work at Hogwarts so if you need me and you know that I'm not up there then try there," said Catalin.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll come visit you later," said Catalin.   
  
Catalin orbed off again and reappeared in Hogwarts.   
  
"Great, almost time for dinner. Score."   
  
Catalin snapped her fingers and was dressed in white teacher's robes and walked into the great hall with the rest of the teachers. She took her seat next to Cadance who laughed evilly when she sat down.   
  
"Good evening!" said Dumbledore right before dinner was to start.   
  
Everyone looked his way and gave him their attention.  
  
"I'd like to announce to you all that Professor Wood is back and her classes will resume tomorrow morning. Thank you."  
  
Catalin looked down the staff table for Mcgonagall. But she didn't see her.   
  
"Where's Minerva?"   
  
"Oh she retired. Look who's the new transfigurations teacher," said Cadance.   
  
Catalin looked down the staff table and saw the jet-black hair and the glasses.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked down the table and smiled and waved at her. She blinked twice and waved back at him. All through out dinner there were small pranks played on unsuspecting students and teachers through out the hall. After dinner Catalin and Cadance began walking and catching up on missed stuff.   
  
"Catalin, Cadance! Wait up!"   
  
The pair turned around and saw Harry running down the hallway after them. Catalin laughed and looked back at him. When he caught up to them he was doubled over gasping for breath.   
  
"Why *gasp* do you two *gasp* walk so fast?"   
  
"We don't walk fast Harry, you just walk slow," retorted Catalin smiling.   
  
He smiled up at her and stood up.   
  
"So how's Harry?" asked Catalin.  
  
"Harry is good. How is Catalin?"  
  
"Catalin is just peachy," replied Catalin.  
  
"Alright, Cadance says quit it with the talking in the third person. She's not liking it," laughed Cadance as they started walking again.   
  
"So how's Sarah?" asked Catalin looking at Harry.  
  
"Her and James are fine so far. Oliver is taking good care of them. I don't have to worry quite so much now that you're back."  
  
"I'm not really back but I guess I'd be considered back. I'm like a little dog. My leash only goes so far. If I try to go too far I get snapped back. And my masters sit up there and laugh and think it's funny," said Catalin glaring up at the ceiling. "YES I'M TALKIN ABOUT YOU!"   
  
Harry laughed and the three ducked into an empty classroom to chat.   
  
"So Dumbledore is going to be retiring soon who's going to be the new headmaster?" asked Catalin.  
  
"We don't know yet. Its up to Percy, but I think he'll choose the best that he can if not himself," laughed Harry.   
  
"Now why would that not surprise me?" asked Cadance putting a finger on her chin.   
  
"Well I nominate Cadance to be headmistress," said Catalin.  
  
"Oh that's a bright idea. I know exactly what she would say too," said Harry.   
  
"Chaos, Panic, Disorder.........my work here is done," said Catalin.  
  
Cadance beamed and patted Catalin's shoulder.   
  
"I knew there was a reason we were sisters but not really."  
  
"Uh Cate?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you turn your robes down a notch, they're blinding me."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up," laughed Catalin. "I wear these not by choice. Every bloody thing I own is white. White socks, white pants, white dress, white shirt, white belt, white shoes, white hair ties, white everything!"  
  
By the time Catalin had finished her rant the other two were rolling around on the ground laughing.   
  
"Oh think this is funny you do?"  
  
"Yeah Yoda," laughed Cadance.   
  
"Oh, you wait. I'll get you both at breakfast tomorrow." Said Catalin and promptly left for bed.   
  
Catalin strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts thinking to herself instead of going to bed. She wandered through corridors and stairs hallways and passages. She found herself, when she came out of her reverie in the astronomy tower. Everything was so open and deserted. She leaned on one of the windowsills and looked out over the grounds. The moon shone down from the sky and frosted everything she could see in a silvery glow. She missed life so much. Everything about it was different now.   
  
"I just want to be human again. I just want to be able to feel the pain that I bear instead of all my charges," said Catalin to no one in particular.  
  
A sliver tear hit the pane and Cati stared down at it.   
  
"I'd better get to bed. I've got class in the morning."   
  
Catalin turned around and walked back down to her quarters. She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Catalin got up and made her daily routine. Only half way through the day she got called from the others.   
  
She rolled her eyes and excused herself from the classroom and orbed up.   
  
"You called?" asked Catalin when she appeared in front of the council.   
  
"Yes, the pure one has arrived for you. He is at your house now waiting for you." Said the leader.   
  
"What? That can't be! Callisto already came!" said Catalin.   
  
The council looked at each other with worried glances.  
  
"What?" asked Catalin getting paranoid.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to fix this and it's already happened. Miss Wood you may go. We need to sort out this problem." Said a councilman.  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. However, I do own Cati, so you can't have her.   
  
A/N: Lily, my loving sister, I'm writing this because you threatned to steal my boyfriend if I didn't :-D!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Catalin stormed to Cadance's classroom and flung the door open.  
  
"Ok, it's official. If I hated them before, I really hate them now!" exclaimed Catalin going red in the face. "Do you remeber that kid back when we were in school?"  
  
"Yep, the one with the big glasses, really ugly?" said Cadance not looking up from grading papers.  
  
"Thats the one. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to ring his neck. Well, I want to injure them more than I wanted to injure him."  
  
"You must want to hurt them bad then, because I definitly recall a couple of times that you tried to kill him. So what did they say to piss you off and turn you very un-pacifist like this time?"  
  
Catalin sat down in a chair and drew a deep breath.   
  
"Well, it turns out the pure one has arrived at my 'sky home' and Callisto wasn't the pure one. So they say while i'm standing there that there is a problem that they have to fix and they won't tell me what it is."  
  
Cadance looked up from her desk with a look of confusion.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
"Same here, but you know how they are. If they know that you want to know, they won't tell you."   
  
"So pretend that you don't want to know," shrugged Cadance going back to grading.   
  
"I knew there was a reason that I kept you around."  
  
Catalin got up and walked out of Cadance's room. She was on her way to her room when she ran into Sybill.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"My dear," came the misty voice.   
  
Cati wanted to shoot herself right then and there, but she remembered that it would do her no good since she was already dead.   
  
"What Sybill?"   
  
"I've just come from gazing at my crystal ball and...."  
  
"You know, did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby or were you born like this?" asked Cati.  
  
"I was going to say that your future looks bleak."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Did you know that if you didn't look at the crystal ball so much you wouldn't need those glasses? But, since you've got no brains you wouldn't know that would you? Those glasses make you look like and overgrown bat that smells funky! And I am this close to hexing you so you can't find your glasses so you can't stare into that stupid crystal ball that I am going to shove up your ass!"   
  
Catalin moved on with a huff and slammed the door to her classroom. The students jumped and she looked up.   
  
"Am I late?"  
  
They nodded.   
  
"Sorry, I was screaming at Sybill, she was getting on my nerves. What else is new. Alright, good morning class. If you would please open up to page 324 we'll get started. Welcome to medieval times. Witches and wizards were in their prime at this time."  
  
This was Cati's favorite unit. It was very exciting and interesting. It gave the students a chance to relax a little bit.   
  
She wasn't very active at dinner and Cadance kept prodding her with a spoon.  
  
"Say something. You look like a statue."  
  
"I'm trying to be one."  
  
"Well don't, you look ugly as a statue."  
  
Cati turned her head slowly.  
  
"Are you implying that I look like Sybill?"  
  
"Of course not. If I was implying that I would have said you look like an ugly bat, there is a very slim difference."  
  
Catalin laughed and Cadance pointed at her.  
  
"Ah-ha, I did it! You laughed! I get a cookie!"  
  
Catalin shot Cadance a look and shoved the nearest cookie into her mouth.   
  
"C'mon Cate, you're being a stick in the mud, amuse me," whined Cadance.  
  
"Or you could amuse me," said a bright bouncy voice.   
  
"Oh no," said Cati putting her head down on the table.   
  
"Oh yes," said Sirius plopping down next to her. "Cati, it's almost like you don't want to see me or something!"  
  
"I'm not having the greatest of days Sirius," replied Catalin shifting in her seat.   
  
"Tell me what's on your mind," said Sirius.   
  
"I'll I got a ring from the elders. So I go up there and they say that there is a problem and they won't tell me what it is. So then they just send me back down here."  
  
"Well I don't know what to tell you."   
  
"No one does. Being a white-lighter is very, very annoying sometimes."  
  
"Hey, hows the boys?" asked Sirius trying to change the subject.   
  
"They're good. Sarah is expecting. She doesn't know it yet I don't think though."   
  
"Well if she doesn't know then how do you know?"  
  
"I'm a white-lighter, I know everything about everything."  
  
Cadance laughted at Sirius' expression and Cati's head suddenly jerked towards the ceiling.   
  
"Don't you jingle me! I'm coming! I'm coming!" yelled Cati.   
  
Cadance and Sirius watched as Cati evaporated into tiny specks of silver light.  
  
"What?! I WAS EATING!"  
  
"There's a problem."  
  
"There's always a problem."  
  
"The're unstopable! The shape-shifters have been released!"   
  
"And you're telling me this why?"   
  
"Because you have got to stop them."  
  
"But you just said that they were unstopable!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"We'll explain it later."  
  
"No, you'll EXPLAIN IT NOW!!"   
  
The next thing Cati knew she was being orbed down to Hogwarts.   
  
"AHHHH!!!" yelled Cati in frustration.  
  
"Are you have a problem?" asked Harry.  
  
"YES! THEY WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! THEY KEEP EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVERYTHING I TOUCH TURNS WHITE!" choked Cati as she began to cry. "I can't be with my family. I'm DEAD DAMNIT DEAD!"   
  
Cati slid down the wall and began to cry.   
  
"You're such a drama queen," said Cadance coming around the corner with a smile plastered on her face.   
  
Harry laughed as Cati began to crack a smile.   
  
"No quit your sobbing before I turn your precious red hair green, or I got get Sirius. OR I could be the epitomy of evil and do both."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Harry through laughs.  
  
"Why yes I do, but I had to come down and give Cati her academy award."  
  
With that Cadance skittered off to her classroom to collect her papers and Cati picked herself up off of the stone floor.   
  
"You better?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I will be when all of this is over," said Cati sighing.   
  
"What are friends for?" said Harry smiling at her.   
  
"Thanks Professor Potter," smiled Cati taking a step towards her classroom.   
  
"Anytime Professor Wood," said Harry walking towards the transfigurations room.   
  
Catalin went almost two weeks without a jingle from the elders. She was in a particularly good mood this morning. An unaturally good mood. She'd done as the elders had said, and gone to "see" the pure one. It was almost christmas break. She would be going home to her family.   
  
"Your homework over christmas break is.."  
  
But she was immediately by groans from the class.  
  
"Well if you kids would ever let me finish," sighed Cati. "I was going to say I want you guys to have as much fun as physically possible."  
  
The class cheered and Catalin smiled. " As a gift from me, I'm going to let you go early. Have a happy christmas!"   
  
"Cati! Are you ready to leave?" called Harry the next morning.   
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!"   
  
The pair walked down to Hogsmeade and apparated to the Manor. In other words. Catalin and Oliver's house.   
  
"Mom! Harry! So glad to see you! Dad's upstairs! We have great news!" exclaimed James.   
  
Catalin hugged her son and Oliver came down the stairs.   
  
"Oh Cate, wait until you hear the good news!" said Oliver hugging her next.   
  
"So what is it? I'm waiting with bated breath."  
  
"Mom, Sarah and I are going to have a baby! Sarah is pregnant!"   
  
Harry stared for a second before he was talking excitedly and smiling. Catalin was grining as well.   
  
"Well I've got some news myself. "  
  
"What is it?" asked Oliver.   
  
"Well........"  
  
***I'm so evil. I know you guys love my cliff hangers!!***  
  
TBC  
  
*~Lady Potter. 


End file.
